


Friends?

by RainbowUnicorn100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn100/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn100
Summary: This is the beginning of 8th year. Harry and Draco open up to each other and become closer than anyone would have expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Friends?

"Good job, Potter! Now the potion and my robes are ruined due to your incompetence!"  
"I didn't do anything to it! You were the one stirring it. You were probably stirring it wrong!"  
"Boys, there is no reason for fighting. You can just come back here later this evening to re-brew your potion. I will see you both at 7. Now I expect you to be getting to your next lessons."

Harry POV  
"Welcome back, boys. I will be back in 1 hour to check on you. Best be getting started."  
We gather the ingredients and get started on the potion in silence.  
"Why are we still like this?  
"Like what, Potter?"  
"Hostile, so angry with each other, always fighting."  
"Because you're Harry Potter, chosen one, savior of the wizarding world, and I am Draco Malfoy, death eater scum. The world says that those two things don't mix, Potter."  
"Hell with the rest of the world, Draco. I'm tired of the fighting. I think we could be great friends if you would just give me the chance."  
"As I recall, I was the one who wanted to be your friend, but you very rudely declined my friendship."  
"We were kids, Draco, and you were a twat back then. You have changed, and so have I. I just want us to start fresh."  
[Harry extends his hand to Draco. After deliberating for a moment, Draco shakes Harry's hand.]  
"We can be civil and end our bickering because we are grown now, but don't expect us to become best friends, Potter."  
"Call me Harry, Potter is too Hostile, and we are leaving all that in the past, remember."  
Before Draco could respond, Slughorn came back to check on us.  
"Your hour is up boys. How did your potion come out?"  
"It turned out well this time, professor. We worked together well."  
[Hands vile of potion to Slughorn]  
"Very well, you boys should be off to your dorms then."

The next morning, I wake with the mission of making Draco my friend. I get ready and head to the great hall for breakfast.  
"Why are you sitting here, Potter? Your friends are over there." [Gestures to Hermione and Ron]  
"You are also my friend, Draco, and you look like you could use some company. And, I told you to call me Harry."  
"Well your other friends are going to miss you, so you better just go sit with them."  
"I already told Hermione and Ron that I was sitting with you today."  
"And they were just okay with that? You sitting with a former death eater. They didn't even ask any questions?"  
"Hermione just asked why I wanted to sit with you. I told her that we are becoming friends. She said that she is happy that I am befriending you and that I should sit with you until you feel comfortable enough to sit with all of us."  
"Why would they want to sit with me? What is with you Gryffindors, it's like you can just forgive and forget so easily."  
"We know that the way you acted, and the things you did were not because you wanted to but were a product of your upbringing, so it is easy to forgive you, Draco. I don't think any of us, including you will forget the things that happened during the war, but that is why you need to become friends with us. Nobody shoud have to deal with the pain of the war on their own."  
"I hope you all know what your getting into. I am a clingy friend, and I will get on your nerves. And, other people aren't going to take kindly to the golden trio befriending Draco Malfoy. I just don't want to bring you guys down with me."  
"I already told you Draco, I don't care about other people, but I do care about you. I think I can handle you, Draco. Can you handle me?"

(Draco Inner Monologue)  
Why must he say things like that? Doesn't he know how that could be taken out of context? I can't let myself think that there could be a chance that he likes me back. It's better to just be his friend, and hide my true feelings behind the mask that I have perfected over the years. Nobody can see how miserable I really am. I have no family. I have no friends left, well I guess I have some new friends, but that gives me so much anxiety that I think it might be better to just keep to myself. Who am I kidding, I couldn't stay away from him, even if I wanted to. He is like a magnet that just keeps drawing me closer and closer to him.

[In the coming months Draco and Harry did become close friends, so inseparable, in fact, that you would never see one without the other. Draco even became friends with Ron and Hermione, after Hermione dragged Draco to sit with them one day at lunch. Draco came to realize that the three of them really weren't much different than him, and he grew to cherish their friendship.]

(One day, Draco & Harry sitting together in Draco's dorm)  
"Harry, you know we are going to graduate in less than a month."  
"Yeah, I'm excited to start this next chapter of my life, but also sad to be leaving Hogwarts. It has always felt like home to me."  
"Yeah, it's going to be hard to leave Hogwarts, and face the real world."  
"But you don't have to face the world alone, Dray. Remember you have me, Hermione, and Ron."  
"Yeah, I'm grateful for all three of you. This year would have been miserable without you. I am just scared, Harry. I don't really have anywhere to go after we graduate. I could go stay at the manor, but I don't want to be reminded of the terrible things that went on there. I really should have started looking for a place awhile ago, now I don't think I will find somewhere else in time."  
"Actually, I have been meaning to ask you if you would, maybe, like to move in with me at Grimmauld Place. I mean, it's too big for just one person, and you need a place to stay, and I don't want to be away from you, but don't feel like you have to stay there just because I want you to."  
"Wow, Harry. I don't know what to say. Are you sure you aren't just asking me out of pity?"  
"Of course not, Draco. I'm actually asking for selfish reasons. I don't want to go out into the world, without you by my side, for the rest of my life."  
"If I didn't know better, I would think that was a marriage proposal."  
"That can come later, first I need you to say yes to moving in with me."  
"What?! Are you saying what I think you are saying, Harry?"  
"I really like you, Draco. I might even be in love with you. All I know is that when I am around you, I am the happiest I have ever been. I was serious when I said I want you by my side for the rest of my life, in whatever capacity you will let me have you. I would settle for just friends, if that is all you want from me, but I couldn't stand to not have you in my life at all, so please move in with me."  
"Of course I will move in with you, idiot. You make me so happy, Harry. I have been in love with you since the day we met, but I never thought you would ever feel the same way about me."  
Draco pulls Harry into him, and plants a passionate kiss on his lips.  
"I love you" *kiss on cheek* "I love you" *kiss on forehead* "I love you" *kiss on neck*  
Harry pulls Draco up to him and plants a soft gentle kiss on his lips  
"I love you, too"  
"I could get used to this."  
"You are going to because I am never letting you go now that I have you." 

Epilogue:  
After graduation, Harry & Draco move into Grimmauld Place. Harry begins Auror training, and Draco finds a potions apprenticeship. Their days are kept busy with their trainings, and time spent with friends, but the nights are reserved just for them.


End file.
